bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
BitF City Television: Series 5
The contributors of BitF City have all pitched in to create episodes for a BitF City mock television series. These shows are old and include characters and people from long ago. But, everything is organised and neat. This Article details its fifth series, containing episodes from Episode 201 to Episode 250. Due to the mass written nature of the episodes, some of them were originally placed incorrectly in relation to the others. This page archives them in the order in which they were written. List of Episodes in Series 5 Episode 201: "Solidarity" Tired of being treated poorly for their...'inclinations', Kukaki and Raizo discover the Chivalrous Association for Lecherous Fellows (CALF), a transdimensional secret society for perverts, leches and other sexual weirdos. *Short: "Bugs" Thousands upon thousands of creepy-crawlies infest the city. Episode 202: "My Stories!" The entire gang, minus a few people, become obsessed with a soap opera. *No Short Episode 203: "Power to the Playstation" The City, for an inexplicable reason, gets an enormous delivery of Playstation 1 consoles and games. Oddly enough, when Darky takes a PS1, all the Spyro games for it disappear around the same time, annoying the residents. Darky is not seen for days, which is equally curious. *Short: There's a sudden vogue for grilled cheese. Episode 204: "Earache" Someone invites a heavy metal band to the City. After a ear-ripping concert, a few residents want to have a go. Creating the band 'Earshredders', they make a few songs and do a gig for the residents. The results were described by critics as 'deeply upsetting', 'extremely confusing', 'I'd rather have a hippopotamus bite off my gentleman's area that continue listening to this' and 'some people are just sick, including these losers' *Short: Manty discovers how he hears without ears. Epsiode 205: "Freaky Flashback" Darky somehow flashes back to his days as a soldier, which is quite possibly the most dangerous thing he could ever do. Taking a shotgun to hand, he ends up challenging every resident he comes across to give him their name and rank or be shot. Others have to a) discover why he's flashing back and b) stop him. *Short: Edible ties become a hit. Episode 206: "When Worlds Collide Part 1" Earth's heading for a head on collision for Mars, and if contact with the two planets are made, then both planets are screwed. The citizens and the Martians will just have to put their differences aside, and save their planets. First, what is casuing this problem? *No Short Episode 207: "When Worlds Collide Part 2" The citizens and Martians try harder and harder to stop the collision. While one team goes out to investigate who is behind this, another team stays in the city to help the Professor and the Martian scientists to build a mahine to stop this. The group searching for the cause manage to find out who is responsible for this: some mysterious man, who had entered the city before. This man... One of the citizens definetly knows him. *No Short Episode 208: "When Worlds Collide Part 3" The first group fights the mysterious man, while the Professor's/Martian invention does its work. The invention is a success, and the worlds slowly return to their original places. In the end, the mysterious man gets away, vowing to return. *No Short Episode 209: "They See Me Rollin'" A car dealership moves into the mostly carless city. Many people get custom made cars. Unfortunatly, people are a little too impatient to get behind the wheel, and they drive on the road without a license... or the knowledge of driving. Darky's gonna have his work cut out for him... *Short: "Hobo Thinks" The Hobo attempts to figure out what exactly is going on in the current plot. Episode 210: "A Fantastic Day" Everyone in the city is just having a great day. Darky gets to beat up several too-dumb-to-live criminals, Murasashi witnesses a gum truck crash and is trampled by it's contents, Manty and Jay watch Deevil getting beat up by the Triglo Bird Of Terror, Blade gets to jump on a trampoline again, and Notar gets the weather just right, among other things. *No Short Episode 211: Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow Kuddles goes missing, so the villains search for him. Meanwhile, the hobo goes around town trying to get a job. *No Short Episode 212: "Everything's Fine. Nothing to See Here." After seeing the doctor, Gaizo learns he's recently gotten high blood pressure. He needs to go through at least five days of no stress, or he'll have a heart attack. Everyone needs to make sure he's oblivious to Deevil's current invasion, which just happens to have a five day plan. Who'da thunk it? *Short: "Midnight Games" The Games Master screws with Kuddles's mind at night, making scary noises, things like that. Episode 213: "Wrestling" For some reason, the Professor teaches the citizens how to wrestle. Manty, Kukaki and Raizo drive the citizens crazy. *No Short Episode 214: "Lock Down" Joseph accidently uses his powers and locks his whole body in place, making it impossible for him to move. But instead of the other citizens trying to help his condition, they take advantage of it. Joseph being used as a coatrack, nutcracker, etcetera ensues. *Short: "Family Feud" Xavier and Iramo both attempt to claim the world record for fastest solving of a rubix cube. Episode 215: "Boogey in the Family City" A disco opens up in downtown BitF City, attracting all the hippest citizens. Before long, Roboguy has claimed his rightful spot as King of Dance. Many try to dethrone him, and all fall before his amazing ability to 'get down' and 'shake his groove thing.' *Short: "Clubbin'" Notar takes Poppy on a date to the disco. Awkwardness ensues. Episode 216: "Clothing Calamity" After a slime monster invades the city, everyone's clothes become dirty, sticky, and disgusting. They all go to wash their clothes, but there happens to be only one dry cleaner in the city. So the obvious happens, and everyone's clothes are swapped. Some people learn to like their new duds, but others will do whatever it take to get their old clothes back. ~ Professor: Kukaki, if you don't give me back my lab coat, so help me I will smite you down right here and now. Kukaki: I dunno, I kind of like it. It gives me that 'hot teacher' look. *Short: "Dry Clean Only?" The Peluchesaur goes shopping for a washing machine big enough for himself. Episode 217: "Lamp the Lizard" Peluchesaur is kept locked up so people can beat him up easily for Peluchesaur hats, which are taking the City by storm. Peluchesaur hates humanity even more. *Short: Manty gets a Rattata and a mobile phone for his birthday, in which he adds everyone's numbers. You can see where this is going... Episode 218: "Marooned Mantis" The City is so infuriated with Manty's Rattata antics, they dump him on an island far, far away from the City. *Short: The short-lived City metal band reforms, now doing smooth jazz. Critics now describe it as 'horrific'. Episode 219: "404 ERROR, COMPUTER NOT FOUND" The Professor's computer mysteriously disappears. Notar, Darky, Valencia, Joel and Faith try to help him find it. Where oh where could it be? *Short: Valencia loses her iPod. Episode 220: Random days All sorts of stuff happens... -Fauna and Flora try to catch a balloon that they dropped. -David and Kiwi play a game of cards. -Mimik spars with Swerve. -Avlana loses a picture she took of Rac and tries to find it. -Murasashi and Analaya try to find a store that has Rainbow Cookies in stock. *No Short Episode 221: "The Beginning 1/2" All of the citizens are told to come to town hall for a history lecture. Reluctantly, everyone goes. At town hall, there is a mysterious old man with films from the first days of the city. Could this man actually know everything about the history of BitF City? A video is played about the heroes who created the city. *Short: "Rock, Paper, Boom" Mr. King Kuddles creates a new and explosive way to play Rock, Paper, Scissors, but no one will play with him. Episode 222: "The Beginning 2/2" The old man shows how the city was back in the early days. This video, however, seems a bit odd. Almost, like you are inside of it . . . all of the people watching find themselves transported back in time when the city was but a week old. They are soon arrested for witch-craft and put in jail. Can they be saved? And what about the old mysterious man? *Short: "How to Enjoy The City" Roboguy and Crafty team up with Manty to show viewers the best way possible to enjoy the city. Episode 223: "Sick Day" A bad case of the Flu sweeps through BitF City, and David is the only doctor uneffected (he says he's immune to disease. I don't buy it). Hilarity and missing livers galore. *Short: Manty pretends he's not sick even though he is. David is determined to prove that Manty IS sick so he can treat him. Episode 224: "A light in the night" A heavy fog rolls in on the city. On the streets, it's difficult to see your own hand in front of you. A mysterious light is also shining some ways out into the ocean. It pierces the fog, providing some light. A few of our heroes go out to find it, but never return. The only heroes left in the city after that are the Professor, Gaizo (and Blade), Kiwi, Rac, and Kukaki. Can they find a way through the fog and save their friends? *Short: "Fun with Fire" Roboguy gets his hand on a lighter. Hilarity ensures. Episode 225: "Puppeteering" Ralph and Kukaki get together to use their powers for mischief and mayhem. Until they run out of pranks to pull and turn on each other... *Short: Invisible Science! - as part of said mischief and mayhem, Manty's body now copies the movements of the Professor exactly. He just can't keep his claws still... Episode 226: "If You're Happy and You Know It..." Mr. Happyman effectively takes control of one person from each couple in the city, and uses this advantage to ruin all the relationships within the city, before releasing his control over them. The citizens must then do anything they can to repair their relationships with their partners. ~ Raizo: *drunk* Hey babe. You wanna . . . make out? Kukaki: *grinning creepily, grabs Raizo's beer bottle and breaks it on his head* Raizo: AUGH! Harsh, much! *bleeding profusely* *Short: "Substitute Goat Man" Pan accidently takes a job as a substitute teacher for kindergarten. Episode 227: "Skyward" Gaizo ties hundreds of balloons to his home for a trip around the world for some reason, probably as a stress release or something. What he did not expect was that a certain mantis snuck into the house to join him on this trip. The two end up in an abandoned jungle of Triglo where they stop Deevil from stealing a rare bird for his dinner. No onions were present in this episode. *Short: "E-Bay" The Cree sells Ralph's stuff on E-Bay. Episode 228: "Fusion Confusion" The Prof. tries to combine a Panda and a baby seal, per Fauna's request. It ends up fusing the two together. Creepy. On a side note, the blast that fuses them also fires to Triglo, fusing Morsque and Kuddles into Morskuddles. *Short: Fixed: The villains try (and fail) to seperate Morsque and Kuddles. Episode 229: "Morskuddle's Big Adventure" Still fused together, Mourskuddles goes on an adventure/villainous rampage. He is stronger than you'd expect. ~ Mourskuddles:WE ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN EVER BEFORE! Now you die... Uh... who are you again? Joseph: Joseph! How do you not know that?! *No Short Episode 230: "I'm Scarred For Life - The Revenge of the Genderswap" It's baaaAAAaaaack. This time the genderswaps get even more hilarious and nightmare fuely. ~ Cree: You look.... different. Ralph: What are you talki- Oh crap. *No Short Episode 231: "Dandelions" From being attacked and rebuilt so many times, the lab is developing more than a few cracks in the stonework. And where there are cracks, there are dandelions. And where there are dandelions in close proximity to wierd science, there are...giant, foul-mouthed, carnivorous dandelions? *Short: As Boss Dander Promised - When the dandelion menace is defeated, they declare they will return next summer. Cut ahead a year...by which time the gigantism has worn off. Episode 232: "Prof Possessed" When the Professor begins acting strangely, there is reason to believe he is possessed by something. ~ Prof: So, what's wrong with me? Kukaki: Handsome, you may be possessed by a ghost... Prof: Oh, crud... Bola: Actually, it may be a Lemure, even. Prof: Oh man, I'm creeped out. Kukaki: Maybe even an Incubus or Succubus... Prof: NO FREAKING WAY. I'M NOT PARTICIPATING IN THIS EPISODE ANYMORE. *Short: "My Soda" Rain and Anom fight over a can of soda. Episode 233: "Club Sandwich" Valencia comes into town wearing a "Heart Heart Club" badge. This gives everyone the idea to start their own clubs and stuff. *Short: "Badgeless" Marissa loses her own Heart Heart Club badge. Episode 234: "Analaya's Bedtime Story" Analaya hurts herself and has to stay in the lab's infirmary. When she asks Poppy to tell her a bedtime story, she Swerve and Roboguy are ecstatic about the idea, but Notar, Crafty and Avlana would much rather do other things. -Poppy is the Princess of the Flower Fairies. -Notar is Prince Bolt of the Sunstrom Kingdom. -Roboguy is Sergeant Goodcop. -Crafty is Lieutenant Badcop. -Avlana is the Ice Sage. -Swerve is DARKLORD ORANGE, the story's main villain. *Short: Dont Press the Button - Manty is trapped by Deevil. He's put in a room with nothing but a button that triggers some sort of deathtrap when he presses it. Can Manty wait long enough to be saved by resisting temptation? Episode 235: "LIGHTS OUT!" The power goes out in the lab because of a thunderstorm. Baru, Sasaru, and the Prof get trapped in an elevator, Avlana and Lom end up needing to take the stairs FROM THE BOTTOM FLOOR, Rain; Kukaki; and Illia all test their superior night vision, Manty and his Ratatta try to find Jay and Rac, and meanwhile Roboguy and Crafty look for a quarter they dropped. Short: "Hypnosis" Kukaki tries her hand at Hypnosis. She's surprisingly bad at it. Episode 236: "BATTER DOWN! (AKA the Standard Baseball Episode)" The villians challenge the city to a baseball game with the lab and an Ultimateum Agate up at stake. ~ Prof: I, of course, will be pitching. Analaya: OOH! OOH! Prof: What? Analaya: I think Murasashi, Bola, or Marissa should pitch because the bubblegum makes them look professional! Prof: ...I'm going to ignore that. LATER... Prof: I hurt my arm on that one... Bola, take the mound. Bola: Gotcha. *blows a bubble* Morty: Whoa. She has bubblegum. She must be a professional. *Short: Little League - Analaya tries to play baseball. (She's a cheerleader in the actual episode, not a player) Episode 237: "Angela Jolie" Ninko and Mimik compete to see who Angela likes best between them. *Short: Hobochat - Swerve chats with the hobo. Episode 238: "Professor Kukaki" When Kukaki reveals the reason Raizo isn't dead from brain damage or liver failure after drinking so much (she's using medimagic to repair any damage caused), she's regarded as a medical genius. The Professor and his medic become jealous. *Short: "Prank" Harrow tries to frighten or otherwise prank Illia. Episode 239: "Indigo's Everian Study" Indigo Peaceman, a biologist and Bio Teacher from Merippon, decides to do a study on Everians. He doesn't know if the Professor would agree to being examined, so he just spies on him instead. *Short: Evilosity - Kukaki and Illia devise a test that determines how evil a person is. (Not really how evil they are, but personality wise, just for fun) Episode 240: "Culinary Contest Part 1" Kiwi runs out of food. And somehow, his legs got stuck in another dimension. Don't ask. So he holds a contest. Whoever can gather all the ingredients on his list first eats free for a year at the HP Bar. Everyone, even the villains, joins in. ~ Manty: So, your entire bottom half is stuck in another dimension? Kiwi: Yep. Manty: So... how do you go to the bathroom. Kiwi: ... ~ Swerve: Ok, number 45 on the list. We need the meat of a "Cholocholo Bear". Any ideas guys? - SILENCE - Swerve: Guys? *Sees the shapes of Kukaki and Notar inside of a snake.* ...Crap. *Short: "Left Out" Lune missed out on the contest's sign ups, so he tries to sabotage some of the teams. Episode 241: "Culinary Contest Part 2" The contest continues, and things get more difficult. ~ Manty: What the hell is a "Lupar Berry"? Jay: *His head is being bitten by a giant carnivorous strawberry.* I think I found it. ~ Poppy: So... Why are we on a team with Kuddles? Roboguy: SIMPLE! *Points to Kuddles, who is being swallowed by a two headed big chicken* LIVE BAIT! Kuddles: I'll get you two for this! *Short: Armed and Dangerous- Illia, Prof., and the Hobo aren't imformed when the contest ends, so they fight a giant spider. With three heads. Episode 242: "Joseph and Smac in: Divorced!" Joseph gets tired of Smac, and yells at him. This causes Smac to become depressed and leave the city. Then bad stuff happens. Life lessons and dolphin-based weaponry ensue. *Short: "FAQ" Lune answers veiwer questions. Episode 243: "City Talk" Some characters start a talk show, but most of the original characters don't join in. This leaves the show up to Valencia, Lune, Roboguy, Joseph and Smac, Raizo... and the Hobo? ~ Roboguy: And here's Lune with the weather. Lune: Weather? This is a talk show! THERE IS NO WEATHER SEGMENT! Roboguy: So get out your umbrellas! *Short: "Villain TV" The villains have a short-lived talkshow of their own. Episode 244: "Speedin' n' Readin'" Crafty buys a new book and tries to read it, but finds this extremely difficult in a city with so many distractions. Will Crafty find some peace and quiet? Will the book live up to its rave reviews? Are dramatic questions truly necessary for such an episode? *Short: "Face Placed" Marou's face gets stuck in a creepy grin, keeping him unable from expressing his emotions. Episode 245: "Eco-Freako" Analaya watches a documentary on the environment, then becomes obsessed with making everything as eco-friendly as possible. She recruits some citizens to her cause . . . and just annoys some others. ~ Analaya: Hey Mister Robot! What's your fuel source? Crafty: Huh? Oh, I just eat food like everyo- Analaya: No! You're hydro powered now! *pushes Crafty off a cliff and into the ocean* Roboguy: Huh. Guess he forgot he could float. *Short: "S.U.C.K." Harrow, Bacon, and Smac hold the first meeting for the Small Underappreciated Creature Kin. Episode 246: "Whatever Bloats Your Boat" A famous fast food chain sweeps through the city. Not only does it put local eateries like the HP Bar out of business, but it causes a large majority of the citizens to become unhealthily over weight. It's up to Kiwi to stop the fast food chain before it makes all his friends obese, and before it shuts down the HP Bar for good. *Short: "Wild Mass Hugging" Sinnet tries to hug everyone in the city. Episode 247: "Salesmen" After a cat burglar steals almost all the money in the city, a few people get jobs as door-to-door salesmen. ~ - Manty knocks on Raizo's door - Raizo: What? Manty: Sir, what if I told you I had a product that could change your life? A product that could put a smile on your wiener? Say hello to- Raizo: GIVE ME TWENTY. *No Short Episode 248: "Alter Egos" Alter egos are the new hot thing around town. Pretty soon, nobody can tell who's who anymore. Uh-oh. *Short: Jay drinks too much lemon-Lime Gatorade and becomes Mr. SuperGangstaYa'll Man. Episode 249: "The Squigglies" Roboguy forms a super-kiddie band named *title*. Guess who joins? *No Short Episode 250: "Birthday Blues" It's Murasashi's birthday and some of the characters decide to throw her a surprise party. It goes horribly wrong when she runs off in fright. Marisa and Fauna decide to make her a cake(bubblegum flavored, kinda strange, but still...). *Short: Lily overindulges on cake and ice cream and winds up gaining (more)weight. She tries several exercise routines in order to lose the excess pounds. Sadly, she's still struggling to slim down. Category:T.V. Series